Eight New Faces
by undaed15
Summary: Two new teams are transferred to Beacon, EMBR and ROSA. The teams must get along with their classmates, forming friendships and rivalries. Note pairings: White Rose, BumbleBee, Arko, and Velvet x OC.
1. preview 1

The teenager was simply walking through the streets, not unusual except this teen had two swords strapped to his back. Well less like swords more like big meat cleavers. He was wearing a dark red shirt, although that was where the color ended. He wore normal shoes but had armor on his knees, creating a strange looking lower clothes combination. He also had on steel gauntlets, once again contrasting his shirt. Finally he had on a black fedora, completing the incrediblely stupid look that the outfit radiated.

The teen was just walking along when he heard a scream. He quickly rounded the corner to see four men holding up a woman and her small girl.

"Come on, we don't want to hurt ya," On of the men said threatingly, "We just want everything you got."

After finishing this the rest of the group laughed, catching on to his meaning. The teen knew it too as he simply walked down the road towards the group.

"You know, it isn't polite to be a jerk to a woman." He stated as he walked closer to them.

"Who's this prick?" one of the men said.

"Well a local, known for kicking ass and taking names. Also known for being crazy." The teen said as he walked forward.

"Ice him." Said the man who was obvisly in charge. The men advanced towards the teen that calmly drew his two cleavers.

"Alright, let's see who the best dancer is." The teen calmly yelled as he suddenly charged forward. The first of the men pulled a gun, only to be stopped by teen swinging his cleaver into the weapon. This obvisly cut it in two; the man tried to react but was suddenly kicked in the face.

After seeing one of them go down the other pulled out knives and rushed the teen. The teen laughed at their assault before jumping up and over the two men and planting his weapons firmly in their backs. The teen got up to face the leader, only to see he had run.

_Huh, honor among thieves. _He thought as ran after the leader, who had run into a club. The teen stopped and looked at the sign.

"Great, bodily a gang hideout." He though as he walked to the door.

In the club the gang leader was confidant, no one would be stupid enough to just walk into the club, they would be torn to shreds. While they searched he would make his escape. This thought was interrupted when the door opened and the teen stepped through. The gang leader laughed at the teen's stupidity as he opened fire.

Suddenly the teen wasn't there any more. The leader looked around only to see the teen charging another group of men head on.

_This guys crazy _The leader thought as he saw the teen charge directly into the fire of the gang members, but before the gang leader knew his men were on the ground. He looked at the teen in awe, before trying to shoot him in the back. The bullet hit the teen who just turned to look at the leader before laughing.

"Your next." He said as he charged.

**An hour later **

The cops had just arrived to an amazing scene, a known gang hideout wiped out; almost all of the gang members were knocked out. A few were dead but most would recover quite nicely. The cops who studied the scene were unaware that they were being watched. The teen laughed above them.

**Introducing the psycho.**

The teenage girl walked calmly through the bar, ignoring the looks that the men were giving her. She was normal height, with dark red hair and piercing green eyes. She wore leather jacket over a black t-shirt. She also wore normal jeans and pants. She calmly walked to the bar.

"I'm looking for information." She told the bartender, a tall bearded man.

"Information of what lass?" The man said in an Irish accent.

"I am looking for info on a man named Thrisk." She told the bartender who suddenly grew hard.

"Lass, I doing you favor. Walk away," He said, "Go back to your make-up and dress shoes."

After that she stormed off onto the street, where she smiled. The Bartender had just used her secret code to tell where to go. She walked to the 4th avenue of the 2nd street across 4th and avenue. She walked toward the location.

She arrived at the park, which was dark due to it being night, and likewise should be abandoned. Only it wasn't, there were three men there. Two common thugs and a man wearing a suit.

_A little to fancy for a walk in the park _she thought as she sneaked into a tree to where she could hear them.

"I want no screw ups," The man told his thugs, "Already Bobs in lockup. Taking away my profit. That damned psycho just waltzed in and took care of him like he was a sick pup."

The girl smiled, this was her quarry. Thrisk a dust smuggler who used his contacts in the Schnee Company to supply criminals with illegal weapons and dust. She had been hunting him for a while. Thrisk was about to yell again when she decided to act. She pulled out two daggers and jumped on one of the thugs.

He went down but the other thug was pulling out a gun. Her daggers suddenly started to glow green and suddenly she made a motion of throwing a dagger at the man. A burst of energy was flung from the dagger, suddenly causing the man a loss of two of his fingers. The man dropped the gun and was quickly kicked to the face to take him down.

She turned to Thrisk who just stared at her.

"Tell me are you a cop? Or one of those special students from Minstrel?" He asked.

"Nope." She said as she kicked him in the face. She then tied them up before using her scroll to call the cops. They arrived shortly after and took Thrisk into custody. She watched him as he was driven away.

**Introducing the Harlequin.**

**A/N OK this is the start of a new story that I intend to write. Now a quick clarification. The two individuals are not from the same team; sense I am going to have two teams I decided to combine their trailers. Note the first story is about the first team and the second is the second team. **

**And before I forget team names: The first team is ROSA (And no for those of you who speak Spanish they are not gay)**

**The second team is AMBR (Although if this name is taken I will change it)**

**Anyway I intend to update this and Dark Dragon soon… (For what that means)**


	2. Preview 2

The young man was just trying to work his way back to his house, he was just taking a shortcut. He was a tall teen, with dirty blond hair. He wore a bright orange vest, and normal jeans. On his back he carried a kasurigama, a strange weapon combination that looked out of place given the rest go his outfit.

He was just walking along minding his own business, only to come around the corner and see a man with a bunch of androids bullying a faunas.

"Man I am going to regret this." The teen said as he walked into the alleyway. There was one man and about five androids.

"Hey jerk!" He yelled as he approached the group, the man turning his head to see the source of the voice. He smiled at the approaching teen.

"Well, if it isn't a little fresh meat walking to the grinder," The man said, "You know you might get to walk away from this if you just turn the other way. You know it's just an animal."

That made the teen pause, not in a racist mindset, just surprised that this man thought that would make him not try and stop this.

"Well… interesting offer but no," The teen said before smiling, "How about you leave before I kick your ass?"

The man stuttered at this, obviously surprised at this.

"Well I made my offer." The man said when he regained his composure, before signaling the androids. The first of who attacked with a swipe of its arms which the teen dodged lazily.

"You know a bad guy should have some better help." He mocked as he unsheathed his weapon. He grasped the chain before swinging it into the chest of the android, he then pulled tripping the android up before the blade was pulled through the robots chest. This of course ended its life, which set the other robots off.

Two of the models fired guns mounted on their shoulders while the other two ran at the teen. The teen dodged the two charging ones, while slipping the chain around their legs. He pulled hard and tripped them up making them fall to the ground; he then focused on the two that were firing at him.

His weapon suddenly changed. The chain shortened, becoming solid, two handles popped out of the original. He swung out the weapon before firing a submachine gun burst at the two gun bots. He took them down with minimal effort, thanks to his special rounds that he had his teammate make. He then focused on the remained two, both were stilled tied up. He smiled and simply shot them.

The teen looked around to find the ring leader, only to see he had run. He was trying to climb a ladder leading away from the ally. The teen smiled again, before his weapon transformed and he buried the blade into the mans calf. The man screamed in pain before he was pulled down.

"Heh, no so tough now are ya?" The teen told the man before knocking him out. He looked at the man closely.

"Schnee." He said with poison. He looked around for the faunas only to see that the one in question had just disappeared. He shrugged this off and continued walking, knowing that someone would pick up the man he had just beaten.

_How funny, he referred to me like my leader does _He thought with a chuckle _only my leader doesn't say it to be a jackass. _

**Introducing the rookie.**

The teen teenage girl was walking along the rails at night, this would have been crazy as the rails were in operation and a train could come and squash her any moment. The girl didn't care though; she wore a mango colored jacket and a set of mango shorts. She had a huge battle axe attached to her shoulder. The only other thing that stuck out was her eyes; they were brown and slitted, like a reptile.

She just kept walking along when she heard a humming, she quickly jumped off the rails only seconds before a train came careening past her. She got up and shook off the dust that clinged to her before looking at the train.

_That's strange _She thought as she saw the logo on it; it took a few moments to recognize it. It was the White Fang, the terrorist group that was assaulting numerous homesteads. She decided to follow the train; she quickly jumped onto its back and went inside. She investigated before finding a hatch leading into the guts of the train, she landed with no sound.

She took cover behind one of the boxes, before doing something strange. She flicked out her tongue, it was forked. She smelled the White Fang soldiers nearby. She quietly moved into the next car, only to see that they had been waiting for trouble. They fired at her position, only to have her dodge and move closer to the group. She could count the amount of soldiers. They were a small group, only six with one definitely being the leader. Three of them carried an assault rifle, while the two foot soldiers carried katana's. The leader carried a katana along with a pistol that looked like if it hit, it was gone.

She quickly assessed the situation; a full frontal assault was quick but messy with large chance of her being shot. The option of retreat was a good one, but it would mean the cell would have the train. She desperately missed her leader at this point; she could have given a good strategy to win this. With that in mind she looked around the cabin, and she smiled. There near the group was a steam canister used for lubricating the wheels of the train.

She smiled and pulled out her battle axe, she quickly popped up a scope along the axe and pulled a trigger that had just popped out. Popping the steam and quickly throwing a smoke screen, blinding the soldiers. Now they usually could just smell their way around except they suddenly had a pommel strike them on the head. They all fell down unconscious, except for the leader who had jumped out of the smoke.

The teen rolled out of the smoke after him, only to find he was ready. He quickly pulled out his katana and charged. She hefted her axe and charged, attacking the leader in the process. The leader blocked her assault and quickly swung from the side, hoping to take her by surprise. The teen blocked this strike before suddenly lashing out with her fist, hitting him in the neck.

The leader fell down, not able to move. The girl snickered before tossing her dirty blond hair over her shoulder. She then walked away, leaving the pawns to inspection team.

**Introducing the Snake **

**A/N ok important notes first, due to a misunderstanding (My Fault) I discovered that I was not in fact allowed to use my friends moniker AMBR nor their character designs. Now what does this mean? Absolutely nothing, except a change in the name. AMBR is now EMBR. Thankfully they got to me before I actually used their characters. So with that cleared up, the Snake by the way is just what she is, it is not foreshadowing a betrayal. (At least, not planned at this point) So anyway I am out. **

**May the force be with you. **


	3. Preview 3

The teen was looking over the forest with keen eyes, his mouth turned into a snarl. His teeth were sharp, his hair was black, and he had a beard that made him look like he was in his twenties. He was wearing a sapphire suit covered in what seemed to be animal skins. He was observing an agreement between a gang of thugs and a group of White Fang.

They were talking about the train job that went wrong and planning for some extra muscle to back them up. The teen was extremely ticked off at the fauna's involvement; he was insulted to be among them as a race at times like these. He heard a sound behind him and turned to see that more White Fang had shown up.

He was suddenly worried at what he saw, a dog faunas that was sniffing the air. He calmed himself, hoping that he would just smell like another faunas to the member. The dog faunas sniffed again before shrugging and walking on his way, to the rest of the group that was finalizing the details.

The teen was so intent on listening that he didn't notice the little girl being dragged until she went under his tree. He suddenly grew hesitant; his mission was just to listen, not to get into a fight. He was thinking this as the little girl was dragged into the middle of the group, the thugs suddenly looked uncomfterble.

The teen looked closely at the girl, he saw that she had pure white hair, and was wearing a torn but incredibly high quality dress. Her eyes where of the purest brown that he had seen. He observed this and went through his mind to see if he knew her. She was begging to be let go, which the White Fang just laughed at. The teen caught a name, her name was Brenda Schnee, the CEO's little secret of an incident in a bar a few years ago.

He also picked up that she was actually a fauna that could be used as propaganda, given the correct circumstances. The teen had heard enough, the kid was obviously too young to be a soldier so they probably intended to kill her. He would not let that happen, his gauntlets suddenly grew talons and he leapt onto the nearest White Fang. The poor man didn't even have time to cry out before he was knocked out.

The teen looked at the shocked faces of the group around him, and then, with a snarl, he leapt into action. His claws tore flesh from bone in a matter of seconds, his eyes glowing with bloodlust over the threat to the little girl's life. The thugs where the first to go, being human and untrained, they fell pretty quickly. The White Fang lasted longer, the soldiers laying down a suppressing fire while the leader grabbed the girl.

The fire of the weapons stopped when the teen suddenly pulled a sniper rifle off his back, the group silenced with the fire of a single bullet of specialized ammunition. The bullet exploded in a short wave of electricity, knocking out the poor men. The teen turned to deal with the leader, only to see that he had a gun to her head.

"You move she dies," The leader said with cold determination, "I smell you, wolf and I know that you can tell that I am serious about this."

The teen smiled, for he did know the intent of the man. He knew that at a single jerk the man would put a cap in the poor girls head. He didn't jerk.

**A few hours later **

A girl was found snug in her bed, sleeping the night away. She felt safe knowing that the hunter was there watching.

**Introducing the Hunter **

The teen was sitting down at his dorm, looking into the night. The teen wore black, covering his features, and overall looking like a ninja. He smiled as he opened the door and jumped out into the night. The teen landed on a roof not to far from his room, leaving no evidence of his arrival, he started to run across the rooftops.

The teen was just running along the houses, performing some parkour to reach some of the harder to reach areas, when he stopped at a small whimper. He leapt to a rooftop to try and pinpoint the sound when he heard it again. He turned to the direction that it came from, an extremely nice house not to far away.

He quickly ran to a window, the teen tried it only to find it locked. He quickly pulled out a lock pick and went to work. Soon the window was open without a sound. The teen quietly moved inside, barely making any sound except for the soft creak of the floor boards. The teen cursed in his mind, his almost flawless technique could have given him away.

The teen quickly shook this from his mind; he had a job to do. He silently walked through the house, trying to locate the sound. The teen was about to give up when he heard it again, through a door on his right. He quickly opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked, to see a disturbing sight. A little girl, tied up and thrown to the floor like a rage doll.

The teen ran over to her, hoping to find out her injuries, but when he arrived he saw that she was worse than he thought. She had bruised all over her, and her shoulder was obviously dislocated. The teen was about to administer first aid when he heard a door open. The teen quickly disappeared into the shadows, hoping to glean what had happened. He heard voices below, angry ones. He quietly moved outside of the room, this time going down the stairs to get a glimpse of the danger.

The teen came across a bitter sight, cops and thugs, making a deal. He would have spit but he was too occupied with what they were saying. They were making plans to use the girl for leverage against the police chief, to pull of a robbery of a lot of funds. The teen smirked, how little they know. The teen quietly jumped down behind the group, which was a group of four.

He quickly grabbed one of the men and slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out cold. He turned to the others and pulled out a short sword. The blade shone as it cleaved one of the thugs hand off. The police officer came to his senses and pulled a gun, only to have it smacked out of his hands by the sword, which had elongated to a chain. The final thug tried to bulrush the teen, who calmly wrapped the chain around the mans arms. He then pointed the guard of the sword and suddenly it fired a bullet into the mans calf.

The teen smirked again, this time the bad guys didn't get away. The teen ran upstairs to the little girl. She was incredibly scared now, but that didn't stop the teen from scooping her up and jumping out the nearest window.

A few hours later, the girl was in the hands of her father and the teen was in bed sleeping the night away.

**Introducing the Assassin **

**That's another trailer up, now for those of you wondering how the assassins weapon works, just imagine that **_**Soulcalibur **_**Ivy and Cervantes weapons were combined. **


	4. Preview 4

**OK final set of trailers, and then finally I can start the real story. **

The teen was high in a tree, sighting a Direwolf with his bow. He wore an auburn colored uniform, with a cap covering his head as to not let the sun get in his eyes; he also had yellow eyes, and a fox tail. He breathed in and let the arrow go on the exhale; the Grimm didn't have time to flinch before it fell to the ground. It then melted down to a pool of black goo. The teen smiled, his new dust arrow recipe had worked perfectly.

He chuckled as he jumped down from his perch, happy that his new recipe was a viable one, and that it didn't explode, or melt in his hand, or… make the Grimm mutate into an abomination like that one time. He chuckled again, remembering the amount of trouble he had gotten his team in with that one. He walked on trying to return to his dorm when he heard a strange sound, a sound of an animal that was wounded, and he rushed towards it. He was well aware of the consequences of being caught in the forest after dark and without a team, but in his heart he could not let an animal suffer, unless it was a Grimm, then it was fair game.

He ran until he came across a clearing, and what he saw shocked him. A group of white fang and a group of men in white feeding a deer to an ursa, the big bear Grimm hungrily snapping its bones in its jaws. The White Fang were passing a case to the men in white, who looked eagerly inside. After the men looked inside and smiled they passed the case back, and gave the White Fang directions. The teen was just out of earshot but he heard a snap of conversation. The men in white were scientists who were looking at the Grimm as biological weapons for massive slaughter; apparently the White Fang were working for a man whose name the teen couldn't figure out. That was all he heard, but by then he had made a choice.

He pulled out a white tipped arrow and aimed it at the group. He chuckled again, wishing that he had actually brought his real gas arrows, and fired the arrow at the group. The arrow exploded into a thick white smoke, which while allowing the teen to move closer, also made it to where he couldn't see the group. He raced forward, pulling out another arrow; black and white stripped one, and fired it into the smoke. The small burst of air cleared the smoke, allowing the group to see the threat.

The White Fang pulled weapons while the scientist backed away in fear. The teen just smiled as he pulled out a white arrow with black spots, which as he fired he turned around. The arrow exploded like a flash grenade and blinded the White Fang, who after clearing their eyes; saw the stranger fire five blue fletched arrows into their chest. The group fell down in a violent arc of electricity, frying them to the point of no movement.

The teen then turned to the scientist, who had run to the cage door. They were trying to release the ursa when the teen noticed something; the ursa was getting bigger, like it was growing. The teen realized what the scientist meant by a weapon, they had improved the Grimm to be even more deadly. The teen knew he had no choice as he pulled out a red and green tipped arrow. He whispered, "I'm sorry," as he let the arrow fly, which when it hit, exploded like a mini nuke. The scientist and the Grimm where annulated in seconds.

The teen was up after the explosion, sifting through the wreckage. He came across a case that had survived the explosion; it was a medium size case that was filled with papers. He looked at them and smiled, the scientist were smart, but they never intended to be found. They had left all of their research in a single spot. The teen pulled out a red fetched arrow and plunged it into the middle of the papers setting them ablaze. He then walked away.

**Introducing the Archer. **

The young man was eyeing the training dummy with a cold stare, his hands steady on his weapon, his bare chest gleaming with sweat, and his finely trimmed mustache dripping with sweat. A falchion styled twin blade, a beautiful yet deadly blade in the hands of an expert. The teen observed his target, making calculations in his mind of how to deal with it. His mind settled on a single course of action, and the teen rushed forward. He quickly jumped into the air and proceeded to spin, creating a blender like effect, which chopped the dummy in two pieces.

The teen quickly turned to the dummy that had been hidden, which had just leapt to attack him. He turned around in a quick, smooth motion and sliced it in the stomach. He then waited, the dummy proceeded to suddenly rust over, and fall apart into tiny pieces. The teen turned again expecting another attack when the lights went out. The teen was puzzled by this, and quickly threw his rust colored shirt on.

He was about to leave when he heard a whirring, he spun around to see that five dummies had come out of the training room. He chuckled as he took a stance, thinking that this may have been a prank by one of his friends. All these thoughts changed when the dummies surged forward at a frightening speed, obviously not at the level the teen had out them on.

The teen was quick to react, blocking with his weapon before doing a back flip away. He saw the dummies split up, trying to flank him. He reacted by taking his two swords apart and swinging at all of the dummies, most of whom were only scratched, but that was all it took. Soon they were covered in rust, and fell to the floor dead. The teen smirked, thinking he had done quite well, when a bullet raced past his ear.

He turned to see a long range dummy firing at him with an assault rifle; he dodged before reattaching his swords and rushing out. The teen suddenly twisted, and threw his arm out with the weapon. The weapon suddenly fired darts that hit the dummy and rusted it over. The teen tried to relax when he suddenly felt a cool wind.

He dodged forward, and just in time. A fireball had just hit where he was standing, he quickly jumped to his feet, and turn to see the assailant. It was a White Fang assassin; he wore black and had a pair of war maces, and was going to use them. The teen quickly reacted by charging his opponent who swung his maces, which was easily blocked by the twin blade before being parried away.

The assassin reacted by trying a low swing at the legs which the teen dodged by jumping, he then swung and got a hit on the assassin, which bounced off harmlessly. The teen's confusion was interrupted by another hard swing, which the teen noticed seemed to be hard but sloppy. The teen reacted by slamming his fist into the mans head, which hurt the teen more than it did the assassin.

The teen knew then that he had only one option, he rushed forward and swung with all his might. The blade pierced the armor, barely scratching the skin, but that was all it took. The man suddenly felt numb, before falling down dead. The teen was breathing hard; he quickly pressed a button on his handle that made its rusty color fade. He eyed the corpse with a twist in his gut, but he moved on to find the authorities.

**Introducing the Scholar **

**Wow that was intense, now finally I can work on the real story. The next chapter will be a prologue for the rest of the story, so don't expect any of the RWBY cast to show up. They get to be in the chapter that is after the prologue. **

**Special thanks to Zivon96 for reviewing this even though I don't see eye to eye on his Deadliest Warrior story (I still say the blades could beat the Grey Wardens) **

**Also thanks to Whilhelm Wigworthy for his review **

**And thanks to JesterJosh for working with me and helping me with the character designs. **

**Final thanks to the people who will remain unnamed for the sake of privacy for making characters for my too use, may the force be with you. **


	5. Prologue

The teen was looking out over the school fountain, a simple yet beautiful design, with a mixture of fear. He was wearing a deep red shirt that didn't match the rest of his outfit at all. The teens look suddenly changed into one of pain as he suddenly reached for his back.

"Hey Rick!" a voice yelled from across the water. The teen known as Rick looked up at a man wearing a black ninja suit waved at him. He smiled as he recognized the person.

"Hey Ben," He yelled back, "Where the rest of the team?"

"You know, out working with there weapons. I think that Richard is trying out some new dust system for his twinblade," The teen said with a smile, "Hey how's your back doing?"

Rick shifted uncomfterble, "Just fine, still hurts like the dickens."

"You know you got lucky, not many people take a dive off of the top of the cliff and get away with only a rock in their back." Ben stated in a matter of factly voice.

"Yeah." Said Rick, who remembered the lie he had told so they wouldn't question why he had a lump of metal in his back that had to be removed.

"Am I interrupting something here?" A new voice said, this one a female. They turned to see a girl with reptile eye staring at them.

"Yeah Micca, you just interrupted our almost make out session," Rick replied with a goofy grin, "Why are you here?"

"I was sent to look for my teammate over here," She said gesturing to Ben, "But I found a idiot with him."

"You wound me my good lady," Rick said with a exaggerated frown, "Although I prefer the term phsycopahtic extrodinare."

"Yeah you say that until I stab you with my claws." Said a new voice behind him. Rick quickly jumped foreward, narrowly dodging the punch aimed at his head.

"Gonna have to try better than that." He teased the newcomer, a big bearded teenager who looked thirty. He laughed at the joke before turning seruise.

"You ready for today?" The big teen asked.

"Of course I am ready Shaun." Rich said with a goofy grin.

"Ready for what?" Said a voice coming form behind them. They turned to see a younger teen dressed in orange come.

"For the time when we hunt down a grimm and eat its flesh to make ours stronger." Rick said in a strange tone of voice.

"Very funny," The newcomer stated before turning to Shaun, "What's going on?"

"Rick has to take a weapons test today." Shaun explained.

"And we all know how that goes," Said a new voice who everyone turned to see that a shorter girl with piercing green eyes and a leather jacked approaching them with the mustached Richard following, "Usually with someone in the infirmary."

"Come on," Rick moaned, "It was just," After a short pause, "five people Emily."

"Yeah five, who you hurt so badly that they don't allow you to carry more than two weapons," She said gesturing to the swords on Ricks back.

Rick almosr replied when a arrow suddenly hit a leaf that had fallen near his head. He turned and yelled, "If you want me dead, at least do it with a exolosive arrow."

The new teen chuckled at this before rushing over.

"Yeah but if I did that how would the legacy of Rick and Alex live on?" He said jokaly as he approached.

"You would figure out a way." Rick insisted and was about to have another remark when suddenly the intercom blared "Would team ROSA and team EMBR please come to the directors office."

The group shot Rick a dirty look who just waved his hands around.

"I had nothing to do with this." He insisted all the way to the office, where the headmaster waited. He was a old man with a white beard and with warm blue eyes.

"Sit down." He instructed in a firm tone. The group all shared glances before sitting down in the chairs that had been provided.

"I assume you are wondering why I called you here,' Pausing to chuckle at the groups look at Rick, "Now my students, this has nothing to do with Rick."

At this the group just stared with shock, usually the groups only got called in for something that Rick did.

"I have called you here on your request to transfer to Beacon," The head master said in a calm tone, "Now I rarely pause to think of this, if you applied to Beacon before you came here as it is the second best hunter school around. Usually I feel like the if you didn't make the cut that you belong here." The headmaster looked at the disappointed faces.

"But you have all demonstrasted great skill here, enough to make me pause. Most of you ace the test with flying colors, and all of you do incredibly well in weapons training. I feel that most of you would do well a Beacon." He said before focusing Rick.

"All except you Rick, You never submitted me a transfer request. I personally believe that you would fail miserably over there." He said in a critical tone of voice.

Rick nodded slowly, "I know that I wouldn't do well, that's why I never sent a form. I don't fell like I should go ever there. I probably would fail as soon as I walked in." He finished in a somber tone of voice that most of his friends heard very seldomly.

The headmaster grunted at this, "You are right Rick, but sense leaving you here would put your team at risk. I am forced to transfer you with them."

As soon as he said that the teens all looked up.

"Congradulations, your going to Beacon" The headmaster said in a proud tone of voice.

**Well that happened. For those of you who are wondering, ROSA and EMBR are just transfers, they already have their teams and are going to be moving in just after episode 10 **_**The Badge and the Burden**_**. They will also finally interact with characters from the series in this next chapter. **


	6. First Step: Tick off the white

_Great, first day at Beacon and already lost. _Rick thought as he wandered the grounds of Beacon. Rick had somehow gotten separated from the group as soon as he got off the airship, and then somehow went off in the wrong direction, then as he was lugging his sports bag, his two suitcases, and his weapons saw a red blur about to run into him…

_Wait, What? _He thought briefly before actually being run into.

"Ouch," Rick stated as he got up to see that the other person on the ground.

"Hey you ok?" He asked as he gave her his hand. The person looked up embarrassingly, she was a young girl with dark hair and silver eyes, and she also wore a red hood.

"Sorry!" She stammered as she took the hand.

"It's ok," Rick stated before realizing that the girl had knocked over his suitcase, "Well crap."

The girl looked at him nervously, "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," Rick stated before she could get more nervous, "I just have to clean up what was dropped and not murder you."

The girl looked even more nervous before jumping when the teen laughed.

"I'm just kidding… though could you help me out with all this." He said gesturing to the fallen gear. The girl quickly got to work, helping him pick up things, until she came across a strange weapon, a hand axe with no modification. Rick noticed her pause.

"Just an exercise tool, splitting wood gets you fit." He said as he took the axe.

"By the way I'm Rick, what's your name?" He asked the girl.

"Ruby Rose," She answered before standing up straight, "I am here to become a huntress."

Rick noticed the nervous tone, "Yeah, that's kind of why we are here."

Ruby stammered again but was interrupted by a shrill voice, "You dunce!"

The two teens turned to the source of the voice, Ruby getting nervous while Rick was getting curiosa. They saw a girl wearing white walking towards them.

"You idiot, why are berating the help?" She yelled as Ruby and Rick shared a confused glance.

"The help is supposed to be working and you are interrupting his job!" She yelled at Rick who finally got the meaning, "So…who invited the stuck up ice queen?"

Ruby looked at the newcomer in fear as the girl in white looked at him in pure rage, "Do you know who you are speaking to?"

"Should I?" Rick asked as she took a step towards him as if to slap him.

"Weiss Schnee." She stated, obviously expecting her name to have an effect on the teen.

"And I'm common Vale Diego, guess where I am?" He asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"I am trying to have a series conversation with you." She replied, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh, so am I," Rick stated, "And I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that."

"And pray tell why are you talking like that?" Weiss said about to explode.

"Oh I am just having a great day," Rick stated in a cheerful voice, "First I get lost on campus, then I get run into by a fellow student, then a stuck up little priss comes up and evokes a name that would usually get someone to follow like I am a servant."

Weiss suddenly pulls out her rapier and holds it to the newcomer's throat, only to realize that the teen had done the exact same thing to her.

"Would you like a mocha espresso, my lady?" He asked sarcastically.

Weiss almost stabbed him when Ruby said something, "Your one of the new transfers?"

That stopped Weiss cold, if this person was good enough to be transferred, he had to be an able fighter.

"Yeah," The teen answered, "I was just lost on my way to the big announcement of the new teams to the school, I just got lost."

Weiss put down her weapon, weary of the newcomer.

"The hall is just that way." Ruby stated, trying to stop the incident, to her relief Rick put his sword away.

"Gracias." Stated as he walked in that direction. Ruby looked to Weiss.

"Weiss…" she stated frustaditly before she was cut off by Weiss reply.

"Not one word." She stated as she approached the hall.

**In the Hall**

Ruby ran inside, hoping to find a seat. She was happy to see that Yang was saving her two seats for her and Weiss. She also saw that sitting next to her was team JNPR, who seemed happy that she could make it. She ran over right as the ceremony began, Prof. Ozpin taking the stage.

"Welcome all," He stated to the large crowd, "Now I am sure that you have all at least heard of the new transfers, I am here to introduce them."

He turned to the teams that were on the stage.

"This is the team EMBR," He stated before turning back to the crowd, "Their team consist of Richard Necro, Ben Keno, Micca Sol, and their leader, Emily Dage."

The team all approached when their name was called.

"And we have team ROSA." Ozpin stated which drew a snicker from some of the more perverted teens.

"They consist of Alex Brecken, Shaun Peg, Owen Cliv," Weiss gasped suddenly, "And their leader Rick Grimmes."

This drew applause from the crowd who soon dispersed to get to their respective classes. RWBY and JNPR stayed, as the new teams walked off Rick got a faceful of Weiss.

"There is no way that you are the leader of this team!" She screamed at him, provoking a chuckle from the rest of the new teams.

"Ok, well now I am deaf in an ear," Rick stated in a non-chalant manner, "You know princess you can't judge until you see me in action."

Weiss stammered in pure rage before storming off.

"So… ROSA right?" Yang asked with a smile, "Does that mean that you are all…"

"You finish that sentence; you'll be sitting with a broken bottom for a week." Rick said as he cut her off.

"Ok," Jaune stated, "Ozpin has instructed us to show you to your rooms."

The two teams shrugged as they followed, only to come to a surprising sight. Their rooms where next to the RWBY and JNPR dorms, meaning yeah to friends and crap to Weiss.

The two teams settled in, exhausted, soon they entered the place known as dreams. Well all except one, Rick climbed to the roof of Beacon, as he reached the top he pulled out a large brimmed hat and a black bandanna.

"It is time for some fun." He stated before pulling out his axe and dagger, he also slide two daggers in his boots for emergency. He looked at the city before leaping, ready to find some prey.

**OK finally some character interaction, note that I am just trying to figure out hot to actually write Ruby Rose so if she disappointed I will have her with more dialogue next chapter. **

**Note I decided to do something special to team ROSA; they are all based off Horror movie people, actors and character. EMBR not too much. **

**Finally the argument between Rick and Weiss was inspired by the Helsing Abridged by Team Four Star on youtube, be sure to look it up. **


	7. Let us duel

Shaun was the first to awake, his wolf senses immediately taking notes of his surrounding. He always did this, his skill as a predator was mainly based on the ability to make tactical descisions based off the enviorment. Owen was the second to wake up, the rookie was still getting used to all of his surroundings.

"Still getting used to the fact of your position?" Shaun asked as the other member came to.

"Yeah, still not used to getting up on my own," Owen said as he jumped out of bed and quickly put on his beacon uniform, "Still not used to Rick not getting us up in the morning."

Shaun looked at his sleeping leader, "Yeah, I remember that well. He used to get up before the crack of dawn and look at the news. He did like to stay on top of things."

"Yeah, or maybe he did stuff that he doesn't want us to see." Said a now woken up Alex, his fox eyes gleaming in a speacil way.

"Yeah, Yeah. We all know that you think that Rick is some kind of super perv," Shaun stated, "I could buy that, if I didn't look at his scroll every night. So no, he was not a pervert."

Alex shrugged before pulling on his uniform before asking, "So, whose turn is it to wake him up?"

Shaun turned to Owen, "Your day today."

Owen shot the wolf faunas a mean look before walking to Rick sleeping form. He was working out how to do this in his mind before telling out, "Ah screw it!"

He ripped off the sheets of the bed to reveal… a sleeping Rick in his underwear, who was also awaken by the theft. He fixed the offender with firerey rage in his eyes.

"I will skip rope with your intestines!" He yelled before tackling the rookie and firmly planting his hand on Owens throat.

"Guys, a little help?" Owen gasped out to the laughing faces of his two teammates.

Rick got his bearing before realizing that he had just choked out one of his teammates.

"Sorry." He stated before he pulled Owen to his feet.

"OK, what on the schedule for today?" Rick yelled out at Alex, who calmly pulled out his scroll.

"Our first class is weapon training in…five…minutes." Alex stammered, before bolting out the door with everyone else, other than Rick who first grabbed his clothes before running after the rest of his team. It was a hilaruos sight, three teens running while a fourth ran putting on clothes. Rick had almost put on his shirt when his burst into the classroom.

Goodwitch was, to say, furuose. The rest of the class was shocked, and Weiss looked at the leader with even more distaste.

"Sorry!" Rick yelled out as he ran to where his team was sitting, next to team EMBR.

"Well then," Goodwitch stated annoyingly, "Now that is done, we can move on."

Goodwitch looked at the two new teams, "Ozpin has requeasted that we observe your combat abilities, you have all been assigned to a sparring partners who you will duel. Standered tournament rules apply. Any questions?"

Rick raised his hand, "Yeah what are we allowed to use in the fight?"

Goodwitch eyed the teen with poisin, "I am well aware of your record in your other school, but we believe in full power. You can use any technique as long as it doesn't interfere with school policy."

Rick slumped at that.

"The first match will be Cardin Winchester VS Jaune Arc" Glynda yelled out as Ben moved closer to Rick.

"Why so down? You can fight any way you like to." Ben asked before the two were interrupted by the sound of Jaune getting creamed.

"It's just that I still can't use more than these two swords." Rick stated glumly before wincing at Jaune getting hit again.

"Wait, why can't you? I thought that it was only the last academy that wouldn't let you use more than two?" Ben asked before also wincing at the pounding the Jaune was receiving.

"No, it was carried over. The process of transfer carries over all documents. The only way I could get it relieved would be if Ozpin approved," Rick paused at the sound of another blow, "Anyway, am I the only one who is noticing that Jaune is getting beat like Gavin from Achieve Men."

"Yeah, I noticed. At least he is trying." Ben stated before watching Jaune try a final charge that completely ended him, the blow that hit him was enough to make the two hunters wince.

Glynda quickly stated the winner and dished out advice to the fallen warrior, although it seemed more like a discipline than a helpful hint.

"The next fight will be between Ruby Rose and Owen Cliv." Glynda announced to the crowd.

"Bets?" Ben whispered to Rick as the pair approached the arena.

"Definitly Ruby," Rick whispered back, "Owens fast, but I think that big gun on her weapon will equal it out."

The two fighters took the arena, Owen with his weapon in melee form while Ruby did likewise. The two fighters eyed each other, then the buzzer sounded. Owen opened up with a charge at the girl who did likewise. As the two got closer, Owen swung the chain part of his weapon at Ruby. Ruby dodged quickly, before rushing forward to close the gap.

Owen quickly compensated by swingout with the bladed handle, Ruby blocked with Crescent Rose, before swinging it at Owens legs. Owen couldn't block that so part of his aura was gone. Thinking fast he kicked out as hard as he could, he scored a hit that lowed Rubies aura. Ruby quickly smiled to Owens confusion, he then noticed the barrel running down the side of Ruby's weapon.

The match was over quickly, Owen had no way to dodge the blast of high-caliber sniper shot that had exploded out of the weapon. Ruby offered him a hand which he took.

"Nice," He yelled, "I was wondering where I would stand in this school. Nice to know that I am not going to have a easy time."

"Yeah, but you still fought well." Ruby laughed as the two walked off stage, now friends.

"Told ya, big gun equals big fun." Rick said before Glynda announced the next match "Shaun Peg VS Blake Belladonna."

The pair approached the arena, same set up as Ruby and Owen. Shaun had his claws out, and he suddenly sniffed the air. He looked at Blake with surprise in his eyes, before the bell went off to start. Shaun opened with a charge on all fours at Blake who waited until just the right moment to strike, she attacked what seemed to be his unprotected right flank.

Her attack was interrupted by the faunas quick reaction time, he moved just slightly to the left and the blade missed completely. She had no time to ponder this as Shaun pressed the offensive. His claws moved quiker than her eyes could track, her aura taking many hits. She managed to jump away, her aura in the yellow.

She was trying to come up with a stratigy when suddenly Shaun attacked again, this time locking weapons. The pair stood looking at each other, Blake was prepared for anything, except for what happened next. Shaun latched his teeth onto her arm and clamped down hard, not a killing blow but enough to put her aura into the red zone.

Blake was flabbergasted, this man had just beaten her in under a minute. She was comptemplating when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Blake looked up to see Shaun offering her a smile. As she walked away, Shaun whispered something. It was to low to be heard by a normal human, but Blake wasn't a normal human.

"Meow." Shaun said as he walked back to his seat.

"The next fight will be between Richard Necro and Yang Xiao Long." Goodwitch called out.

The new pair approached the arena, Richard firing a grin at his opponent. As they reached the arena he called out, "Hey, you what's your secret?"

Yang looked confused until Richard yelled out, "Your hair! You condition or is it just like that naturally?"

Yang smiled back, "Its natural, and don't think that flattery will get you anywhere with me."

"Hey, its not flattery," Richard smiled, "It's just that I have never seen hair that is that fine naturally, except on me."

He said this as he stroked his mustache. The buzzer went off and the match began.

"So, do you wash and condition?" Richard yelled as he ran in with his twin blade.

"Yes, but that's mainly just to keep it nice and fresh for whoever touches it." Yang yelled as she blocked a strike from the monk.

"Yeah, I get ya," Richard yelled as he did a impressive flip before landing a strike on the blond brawler.

"So what's your hair story?" Yang asked as she landed a strike on the elusive monk.

"Well the mustache is the carful planning of years." Richard yelled as he struck again.

"I meant why are you shaved…" Yang didn't finish as Richard accidently sliced off part of her hair.

Richard was about to speak when he heard the primal scream of rage behind him. He turned to see the hair that was still falling.

"Oh crap" He muttered as Yang rushed forward with anger in her heart. She was much stronger now, and it was all that Richard had to not get squashed.

"Well, time for a change of pace." The monk said as he took his twin blade apart to form two schimitars. He rushed forward and pressed the offensive as hard as he could. He countered every attack and landed one of his own. Soon Yangs aura was down.

"Well that wasn't to hard," Richard said before hearing a noise behind him, "Crap"

Yang shot him in the back, and he fell over.

"Is it still to late to say sorry?" He asked before he was dragged off stage by Yang, who threw him at the crowd.

"Oh, he is going to feel that in the morning." Ben said as he looked to Rick, who had fallen asleep.

"Huh," Ben said as he heard the next match, "I'll wake him when its his turn."

The next matches flew by quick, mostly with wins from the new teams. Soon only two were left: Weiss Schnee and Rick Grimmes.

Ben woke up Rick who was still asleep.

"Huh?" Rick asked as Ben shoved him into the arena.

"Your up!" Ben yelled as the arena bell sounded.

Rick turned to see that he was facing Weiss.

"Well, if it isn't the stuck up little priss.' He taunted to everyone in the crowds horror, they had seen what Weiss could do and thought that Rick was going to die.

Weiss gave no indication that she heard, her focus was perfect, her poise perfect, and her stance was perfect. She let loose a barrage of energy blast, which Rick dodged.

"Come on, your going to have to do better than that my dear." He taunted as he drew his two swords.

Weiss still gave no indication of hearing as she readied her weapon, she charged her glyphs and sprang after Rick. He focused on the princess and once again dodged.

"OK, so that's how its gonna be." He whispered before charging. His swords came in quickly, but Weiss blocked all of the strikes. Her technique was flawless, Rick realized as he broke off. Rick smiled as Ben yelled, "Would you quit taunting her?"

Rick suddenly charged at his opponent, who was prepared to block anything. Rick suddenly threw his left sword as Weiss, who easily deflected it. She was ready to strike again when she felt a rush of air underneath her. She turned her head only to see that Rick was swinging his sword at her.

Her aura was in the red in a blink of a eye.


End file.
